Many users own or are provided with multiple personal electronic devices, such as a personal computer for business, home personal computer, tablet, landline business telephone, home landline telephone, business-issued smartphone, personal mobile phone, or other media player (e.g., TV, DVR, video game console, portable audio device). These personal electronic devices are becoming increasingly integral parts of users' lives such that for many periods of the day, many users can be seen operating one or another of their devices. However, use of some of a user's electronic devices can be limited in certain situations by factors such as location, user context, or suitability of a device for a computing task. For example, a user's office desktop computer may only be available to the user during business hours, a personal laptop computer may not be accessible while the user is driving, or a smartphone may not be convenient for some users to create, edit, and/or view substantial amounts of content such as text, image, animation, and/or video. Under certain circumstances, a user may find herself interacting with a particular personal electronic device when another device may be more suitable or more preferable for performing a specific task. In some situations, switching to the other device may not be an option if the other device is not immediately accessible. In other cases, users may find conventional approaches to switching to the other device inefficient and burdensome.